


Aversion

by spiralicious



Series: Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Gen, M/M, fiery death glare, icy smirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara is trying to give Hakoda and Zuko some aversion therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aversion

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea, partially spawned by Jen, from my new 'verse where Zuko is a college student in our world dating Hakoda. I've been call it the "Meet the Kids 'verse." (Which has been renamed here, the Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare 'verse.) And, as always, Thank you Kira for pinking.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 17 "Tutorial," with the bonus ingredient of "Fatherhood," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Katara had decided a little aversion therapy was in order once Zuko’s coming over became a regular thing. She carefully filled her squirt gun, figuring if it worked on keeping cats off the furniture, it should help keep her father off of Zuko, and more importantly, keep Zuko off her father.

At first, she kept her attacks few and far between in order to maintain her stealth. But as time went on and the origins of the attacks were still undetected, she became bolder. She squirted them at the slighted provocation; light hand touching while watching TV on the couch, lingering looks in the kitchen. Zuko always received the brunt of the lesson. But eventually, she went too far.

One sunny afternoon, Zuko and Hakoda were lounging in the hammock in the backyard, getting far too friendly in Katara’s opinion. There was nowhere to hide, so taking an cue from her brother; she leapt out in a sudden sneak attack, spraying them both with the super soaker.

“Katara!”

Hakoda was not amused.


End file.
